


the night tells no lies

by itsjoelforyou



Category: Bleach
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Hair Kink, M/M, Nightmares, Praise Kink, Sleeping Together, Turn Back the Pendulum Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjoelforyou/pseuds/itsjoelforyou
Summary: aizen can't sleep , the only times he can sleep is when he sneak to shinjis bed .that is until shinji finds out...i will add additional tags later , but for now i hope you'll like it
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Hirako Shinji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ayee so , i am new to this ship but i fell hard and i fell deep . they are my everything now haha   
> hope you will like it and i will love yo hear what you think 
> 
> side note : English is not me native Language , so sorry in advance if there are misspells ^.^

Shinji was tired . he pulled an all-nighter again trying to do some work , but ended up scheming against hiyori . he had some meeting for today but after that he was going to sleep for 24 hours straight .  
“ hirako taichou , are you awake ? “ aizen asked opening the door “ you have a meeting in ten minutes , you should really go this time . “

“ ugh I’m awake , give me five minutes “ shinji bagged already knowing it will do no good , aizen walked to the end of his bed , took hold of the covers and pulled them off of him “ aizen ! stop ! “ he tried fighting against it but lost “ fine ! I’m up “

This was their routine for as long as shinji could remember , it was nice , it was familiar . “ good , I am going to get ready as well , don’t fall back asleep , I’ll meet you in five minutes “ aizen said and left the room . he got up and got ready , just a few more hours and he could go back to his comfy bed .

Aizen was a man of his word , he mat shinji in his room making sure he did got up and got ready and they both left for the meeting , on their way aizen talked and talked about shinjis responsibility as a captain , and the schedule they had today . although shinji never listened he liked to hear aizen talk , his voice was a nice distraction , there was always a hint of menacing in his voice , he liked that as well .

He wasn’t paying attention when a foot hit his head , he fell on the floor already knowing what hit him “ hiyori !! , you little .. “ he got up and started making faces to her , “ taichou .. this is not fitting for a captain , please stop “ shinji flipped hiyori off and she reworded him with a kick to his knee . he will get back at her .

“ now now hiyori please stop , I’m sure hirako taichou had enough “ urahara appeared next to hiyori “ let’s go we are all late for the meeting “ he said with that goofy smile he always have on his face . “ yes , urahara taichou is right , you can keep fighting when you are finished with the meeting hirako taichou “ aizen said pushing shinji away . shinji gave hiyori one last threatening look and they were on their way for the meeting .

The meeting was so boring . it was so long , shinji almost fell asleep standing up , good thing yoruichi punched him in the side , he walked out not seeing aizen , he was probably back in the division , “ aye baldy , what you looking for ? “ hiyori asked from behind him , he turn to her and gave her a look “ its hirako taichou for you , and I am looking for my lieutenant , did you see him ? “ she nodded no and ran off to urahara . guess he really was in the division .

He walked back to his room , entering silently , not wanting aizen to hear him . finely he was back to his bed , now he could sleep . he fell face first with his cloths still on , too tired to take anything off . just as he was closing his eyes he heard someone open his door . god he prayed it wasn’t aizen . he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep , the person was walking to his bed “ hirako taichou ? “ yes . it was aizen .

He didn’t answer , he kept pretending to sleep , no one was going to interrupt his sleeping , he needed it . there was silence for a few seconds then aizen spoke in a low voice that shinji never heard “ someone should teach you a lesson for staying up late “ shinji felt the vibration of his voice through his whole body . what the hell was that ?

And if that was strange , what came next was stranger , aizen sat on the bed next to his head and stroked his cheek , moving stray hairs from his face . “ sleep well hirako taichou “ he said , got up and left the room .

Shinji counted to ten in his head , making sure aizen left the room , he sat up straight , what the hell just happened ? did he , did he just ? shinji was blushing , his heart was pounding . he looked at the door , aizen thought he was sleeping , he can’t let him know he was awake , was , was that .. shinji started thinking , his thoughts racing , what if that was not the only time a thing like that happened ?

Shinji was going to test it . tonight . but first he needed to go for a walk , because sleeping was not an option anymore , he needed to think . he sneaked out not wanting aizen to find him , and he started walking towards the twelfth division . he could find a distraction in there .

“ what a surprise ! “ urahara said seeing shinji entering his lab , a big smile on his face , “ yeah yeah it is me , what are you doing ? “ , they spend hours doing nothing , it was nice . hiyori punched him a few times and shinji almost blow up the lab trying to help urahara .

After they finished goofing around , the two of them sat down in the garden drinking some sake , “ you wanna tell me what’s on your mind ? “ urahara spoke silently trying to catch shinjis eyes “ it’s nothing , just something that happened in the division , don’t worry “ shinji said avoiding his gaze . urahara was smart , he know something was wrong and shinji know urahara know . they silently agreed to speak about it when the time comes . for now they just sat there enjoying each other presence .

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late when they finished , he walked all the way back wishing he would arrive fast . why did everything have to be so far , eventually he got back to the division every step he took hurt , he just wanted to be in his bed . finely he got to his room , he changed his clothes and got in bed .

God he was tiered , but he couldn’t sleep , he needed to know . he lie down on the bed for half an hour , turning from side to side . he was about to give up when he heard the door open quietly . he closed his eyes , his face was the opposite side of the door but he know . it was aizen .

He stayed still , listening to every sound , aizen didn’t move , he probably was checking the room . eventually he started walking toward the bed , he stopped and waited . shinji was on edge , his whole body was sensitive , what was he doing ?

Then it happened . shinji felt the bed dip under the weight of aizen siting , he stayed like that for what felt like hours .

“ I know your awake hirako taichou “

Shinji stopped breathing . what ? he didn’t move or opened his eyes . he waited to see what will happen , aizen brock the silence “ fine , you can pretend if you want “ . then the bed moved again and aizen stood up . it was odd , but shinji felt a bit disappointed , what was wrong with him ?

Shinjis eyes opened in disbelief , not only did aizen got back in the bed , he lie down beside him . they were back to back , shinji couldn’t move , he was aware of everything , aware of every part of aizens body that touched him . but at the same time he felt calm . he felt safe . aizens presence was calming , he felt every breath aizen took against his back , his eyes started to close , sleep took over his body , five minutes later he was dead asleep . 

Shinji woke up to an empty bed . was it all a dream ? It can’t be , although shinji was tiered he was awake when it all happened . how long was this going on ? and why ? he needed to find out , this was not like aizen to do things without explanation .

All thing consider , this was the best sleep shinji ever had . this was the first time in a long time that he felt calm , relaxed , he actually fell asleep fast . was it because of aizen ? he didn’t feel thus things in their day to day routine . maybe it was because of the intimate situation ?

He needed answers , he needs to find aizen . 


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo there is a little nsfw part , i hope you like it 
> 
> plus im really enjoying writing this fanfiction , i hope you like it too  
> i would love to hear what you think !

It was almost noon and aizen was no were to be found . shinjis was starting to get mad , where was that idiot . he looked at all the divisions , all the shops , the woods and even the records on who past the gates to the human world . nothing .

Fine , he wanted to play hide and seek , he will get hide and seek . shinji got back to his room , starting to work on some paperwork . by this time he and aizen would sit in his room , each working on different things , they would sit in silence until shinji will get bored and start to mess around , making aizen to lose focus and do both their work .

Shinji liked that , he liked the feeling of having aizen in the room . he always gave off a feeling of uncertainty , like there was a secret in the room . after aizen taking his work , shinji always take a little nap on his desk , just listening to the afternoon breeze and aizens pen on paper .

Shinji didn’t realize he fell asleep on his desk . it was … empty without aizen , and weird . is was not the same without him . god where is he ?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was dangerous . he know shinji was awake , a kid could tell . he had two options at that moment , leaving and staying up all night , or , getting in bed with him even though he is awake .

He had no choice , he really wanted to sleep . why was he awake anyway ? by this time shinji was supposed to be dead asleep . you see, aizen had to learn shinjis sleeping schedule to avoid this type of situation . 

He doesn’t know when it all started , it just did . he started having nightmares every other day , waking up in the middle of the night , sweating and gasping for air . it never was the same nightmare but always a nightmare .

Then it happened everyday . it was exhausting . he didn’t get any sleep and it started to show , he was lost on what to do . it was getting in the way of his plans . then the unexpected happened .

They were in shinjis room , working as usual , when shinji fell asleep on his desk . sighing to himself aizen looked at shinji and thought ‘ that’s an uncomfortable position ‘ . usually he would let him be until he woke up , but at the moment he really looked uncomfortable .

So he got up and nudged shinji on the shoulder to move a bit and readjust himself . of course shinji didn’t move . he tried again with no success . so he started thinking what could he do , he looked around the room and saw the bed , he looked back at shinji , and back at the bed .

No way he is lifting him all the way there . he nudged him harder making him lose balance on the chair and wake up “ wha.. what ? aizen ? “ he looked at him with unfocused eyes “ what time is it ? “ he asked “ it’s already the afternoon taichou , I think you should get in bed “ .

Shinji looked at him , eyes half lidded “ let me stay here I’m too tired to move “ he said and put his head on the table . god aizen should have just given up , instead , he lifted shinjis arm making him rise from his chair , he complained but moved with aizen anyway .

They walked together , shinji leaning on aizen , and aizen supporting his weight with a hand on his waist , all the way to the bed . when they got there , aizen tried to get shinji in the bed and off of him . after he got him into bed he turn around and headed to finish his work .

“ aizen ? “ he heard shinji call him , his voice was so small and weak aizen almost didn’t recognize it . he turned around and his heart almost stopped.

Shinji was sitting on his knees , his haori was half on , showing his shoulders , his eyes half lidded looking at aizen with a look that should be illegal , his hair covered hid body with messy patterns . aizen couldn’t breath .

“ where are you going ? “ shinji asked voice low , it caught aizen off gourd , “ umm I’m going to finish the work … why ? “ he asked . shinji raised his hand toward aizen and said “ stay with me “

…. What ? aizen couldn’t believe his ears , what was shinji saying ? “ taichou ? what , what do you mean ? “shinji just huffed in annoyance and shook his hand . shinji was probably really tiered . aizen thought for a few seconds and decided , what’s the worst that could happen ?

He walked to the bed , shinji got back to laying down on the bed , making room for aizen . aizen lie down with his back to shinji , on the far end ( not that it was a big bed ) . then he felt a hand on his shoulder , pushing him to laying on his back , he turned and saw shinji moving closer to him .

Shinji hugged his waist putting his head on his chest , he exhaled happily . aizen couldn’t move , this must be a dream . he felt shinjis breathing slowing down as he fell asleep . aizen relaxed bit by bit , he started to feel tiered himself , his hand started to move up and down on shinjis back . shinji moaned in agreement , moving closer to aizen and dropping his leg over aizen .

Slowly , aizen fell asleep , he felt calm , the sound all around started to mix , the sun setting down , the warmth of shinjis body next to him , all of that drove him to closing his eyes and falling asleep .

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aizen woke up to the morning light blinding him , he opened his eyes , not knowing what time it is . he felt ….. good , he didn’t have a nightmare . that was odd .

he turned his head to the man sleeping next to him , he looked vulnerable , aizen raised his hand and stroked his cheek , shinji moved his head to aizen movement , getting even more close to him . aizen needed to leave . 

as hard as it was , he got shinji off of him and got out of the room . this was weird . why he didn’t have a nightmare ? was it because of shinji ? aizen didn’t know , all he know was that he felt good waking up . besides , what was that about yesterday with shinji bagging him to get in bed with him ?

he got back in his room and got ready for the day , he needed to talk to shinji . he took a long shower , washing everything away .

he finished getting ready and searched for shinji , there wasn’t a lot of places he could be , either in his room or in the twelfth division . he started his search with his room , he knocked on the door waiting for a reply , after a few seconds he heard a muffled ‘ come in ‘ . that was a quick search .

he opened the door and saw shinji combing his hair , he was probably after a shower , “ hey taichou , I need to ask.. “ “ did you put me in bed last night ? “ shinji cut him half way . aizen was dumbfounded , was he for real ? “ I’m sorry ? “ he asked shinji

“ well yesterday I was really tiered, I didn’t sleep for two days , I remember falling asleep on my desk and waking up in my bed , was it you ? did you got me in bed ? “

He didn’t remember . “ well yes , I did put you in bed , then i went to my room , we need to finish the work from yesterday . “ aizen thought it was a blessing in disguise , shinji didn’t remember a thing , he could take it to his advantage . and he did .

Ever since he is been sneaking to shinjis room , learning when and how he is sleeping , everything not to get caught , everything just so he could sleep , so he wouldn’t have nightmares . he would arrive when he’s sleeping , and left before he is awake.

but then , yesterday , he was awake , he wasn’t suppose to , but he was . and now he is avoiding him so he wouldn’t have to explain , he really didn’t want to explain . but he was his right hand and he couldn’t avoid him forever .

he had a plan . either it was going to be a disaster or a success . and he really hoped it would be a success .

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was already midnight and aizen still was nowhere to be found . after shinji finished the work , well not so much finished more like messed around and then gave up , he decided to get ready for bed , he could continue the search tomorrow . If he couldn’t find aizen tomorrow its going to be a problem , he is his lieutenant after all .

He couldn’t sleep , he was thinking too much , he was turning and tossing when he heard his door opening without a warning , as an instinct he raised his head to look at the person at the door , it was aizen .

Shinji was shocked , all day he was looking for him and here he was “ where were you ? “ he said in an angry tone . aizen didn’t answer . that made him even angrier , he started to get up and confront him but then aizen moved faster .

In seconds Aizen was at shinjis bed , startling him , he put a hand on his chest forcing him to lie back down on the bed , and towering oven him . shinji froze , this was not what he imagined happening . they looked at each other not making any sounds .

“ aizen wha..” Aizen covered his mouth with his hand , his face was close to him , he moved to his ear , his lips brushed his lobe and whispered “ it doesn’t matter , go to sleep “ , shinji nearly moaned to his voice , what was going on ?

Aizen raised his head looking at him , he was close to him again , shinji was afraid to move . aizen moved his hand off of his mouth and to his cheek , it felt nice “ move a bit to the side please “ aizen said , and shinji obliged , moving a bit to make room for aizen .

Aizen took his place on the bed and they were back to back again . neither wanting to move more than necessary . it was quite . too quite . shinji couldn’t sleep he was too aware of the man next to him , it was weird . he felt aizen moving from behind him .

“ taichou ? can you face me for a second ? “ aizen said . shinji was uncertain but turn around to face him . then aizen raised his hand and put it on his back , pushing him closer to him and placing shinjis head under his chin . he started to move his hand up and down on his back with the tip of his fingers .

Shinji was paralyzed , it felt amazing , he cuddled closer to aizen closing his eyes . his senses was sensitive , all he felt was aizen . then aizen moved his hand to shinjis head , playing with his hair , and shinji just lost it , it was too late to control it , he moaned deep and hard , moving his head for batter access and moving his hand to aizens front shirt holding for dear life .

Aizen stopped stroking his hair , caught off gourd by the moan . shinji know it was too late to take that back , so he just went with it “ don’t you dare stop “ he said half whispering half moaning . aizen moved to his ear , he gave a little laugh and with a low voice said “ taichou , didn’t know you had a hair fetish “

This time shinji didn’t hold back his moan , he just held tighter on the fabric of aizens shirt “ shut up , I thought I told to not stop “ , but aizen didn’t continue , shinji opened his eyes , confused , he titled his head to look aizen in his eyes , aizen looked back with a serious expression .

He moved closer , close enough that their noes touched , closer and closer , and as his face got close , his hand moved to the front of shinjis body , flat on his chest and started to move down , lower and lower . shinji was restless , all he wanted was for that hand to go down faster .

but at the last second his hand stopped and moved his face back to his ear “ beg for it “

fuck . shinji moaned harder , moving his body to try and get the hand to move but with no success , it was frustrating , he had no choice , he had to beg “ aizen , please , don’t stop please I .. I need this please “ he begged waiting for aizens hand to keep going .

“ that’s a good boy “ he whispered to his ear “ but not tonight , go to sleep hirako taichou “ . he said and turned his back to him .

……WHAT ?! shinji was dumbfounded , what just happened ? was he serious ?? shinji turned around , again they were back to back , shinji was so turned on it was annoying . he closed his eyes trying to sleep .

What the hell just happened ? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy soo side note ! 
> 
> i have a twitter account !! feel free to follow me , there isn't much but its good enough ^.^  
> its under the same name : joelforyou


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it umm it escalated quickly haha 
> 
> god they will be the death of me , love to hear what you think in the comments !! 
> 
> sorry if there are misspells /.\

What the hell just happened ?

This was not part of his plan , when aizen opened the door to shinjis room , the last thing he thought would happen would be for them to do something sexual . but when shinji moaned at the feeling of aizens hand on his head , all hell broke loss .

It was so hard to stop whatever it was they were doing , now aizen was with his back to him , with the biggest hard on he ever had and no way to get rid of it . he wanted to turn to him , he wanted to continue . but that was not an option , if they cross that line who knows what would happen .

Well , the only thing left to do , was to sleep it off . he could figure it out tomorrow .

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He could not figure it out . he woke up before shinji and left the room as soon as possible to hide in his room for a little while . this was not supposed to happen , but , all thing consider , he did slept in his bed and did not had a nightmare .

What if he just ignores it and they just won’t talk about it ? he needs to talk to shinji , aizen could not afford it to himself to get involved in some kind of a mess . looking at the clock he saw that shinji had almost an hour before he would wake up , that gave him plenty of time to get ready .

The hour past quickly and aizen was already at shinjis door , he knocked waiting for a reply . after a few seconds he heard a muffled come in , so he opened the door .

Shinji was sitting on the floor in the porch , leaning his beck on the wall and looking at the garden . he only did that when he was thinking . aizen walked closer “ taichou , I need to talk to you about last night “ he paused waiting for shinji to turn to him “ I think it would be best if we won’t talk about It , I think we could agree it was something that happened in the heat of the moment . and nothing more . “ there was silence for a few seconds , shinji was probably thinking about what aizen said , he looked at him and with a confused voice he said “ so you’re not coming again tonight ? “

That caught aizen off gourd , shinji wanted him to come again tonight after what happened . this was perfect , he won’t have a nightmare tonight “ well I will come tonight , but for now we have some work to finish . “

Shinji smiled and got up “ yeah well we do have a lot of work , I didn’t finish yesterday so … “ aizen wasn’t even surprised . he just sighed and walked over to the desk to start going over the paperwork . shinji was standing behind him , peering over his shoulder and starting to explain what he did and did not do yesterday .

He was close , close enough for aizen to feel his chest against his back , he could feel every word shinji said , his haori brushed his hands every time shinji moved his hands to point at something , his long hair dropped over his shoulder every time shinji moved his head for a better look .

Aizen turned his head a little bit to look at shinji , he was even closer then he thought . he never saw him this close , he looked at him , his eyes , his nose , and finely his mouth . aizen was honest with himself , he always considered shinji to be good looking , but never really thought about him in anyway other than his captain . but yesterday , when shinji was close to him and almost pushed his hand to his pants , aizen was seriously thinking about him in all kind of sexual positions . and this was not good .

It was quite , aizen realized it too late , he everted his eyes from shinjis mouth to his eyes , he was so deep in thoughts he didn’t realize shinji was looking at him . They stood there , no one was talking , just staring at each other . Then shinji lowered his eyes to aizens mouth .

He got closer , close enough for their noses to touch , aizen couldn’t breath , his heart was pounding so fast . It was weird , he never felt like that around shinji before . Was it because of the night before ? God it was annoying to feel like that .

Shinji moved his body closer against aizens beck , aizen could feel every muscle . EVERY MUSCLE . He had to stop himself from moving too much . Shinjis hand moved around aizens waist , and into his uniform , going down to his dick .

Aizen moaned at the feel of shinjis hand going down , why was he so slow ? Aizen almost took his hand and shoved it in there . He forgot all about it when shinji moved his body forward , making aizen to throw his hands in front of himself and onto the table .

Shinji moved again , grinding against him slower and deeper , making aizen to moan even harder , shinjis hand was so close he almost lost it . Then , shinji stopped . Aizen eyes widened and searched shinjis eyes for explanation . The bastard smiled .

Then , shinji moved his mouth to aizens ear breathing into it and said “ beg for it “ 

That fucking idiot . No way aizen was begging , this was not a joke . Aizen opened his mouth to respond , but the words was replaced with a moan when shinji moved again , harder this time “ either you beg or I’m stopping . The choice is yours “

“ fuck “ aizen said breathless . He was not begging . But it felt too good to stop . “ don’t stop , please , taichou please “ he bagged . Shinji laughed into his ear “ this isn’t bagging but we can work on that another day “ shinji moved his face to look at aizen .

They looked at each other , aizen making the first step and started to move closer to his face , their noses touched , lips so close , shinjis hand started moving down again and his body started moving forward again .

Shinji picked up the pace , moving his hips faster and harder , aizen was lost , with every push his air was knocked out of him , leaving rapid moans , needy moans . Shinjis hand was at his base ,their mouths almost touched when a knock at the door startled them .

They stopped dead in their treks , looking at each other . realty struck again with the second set of knocking . they separated quickly , not looking into each other’s eyes , they fixed themselves and shinji yelled a come in .

Hiyori opened the door . behind her was urahara . “ aye baldy , you didn’t came to the meeting so we came to see what happened “ he frowned at her “ its hirako taichou for the millionth time , and what’s so odd about me not coming for a meeting ? “

Urahara cleared his throat “ well for you it’s not , but for aizen it is . “

The three of them turned their heads to look at aizen , he was looking at the floor “ I … umm .. I forgot . my mind was elsewhere . “ shinji turned his head back to urahara . he could see his thoughts “ well hirako taichou , there is another reason why we came , I actually wanted to talk to you , in privet if that’s ok . “ urahara said and smiled .

“ yeah we can take a walk through the woods , can you finish here aizen ? “ shinji asked already knowing the answer . aizen gave a little nod . his gaze lingered a little longer than necessary on aizen , trying to figure out what he was thinking , but he was still looking at the floor .

“ ok , let’s go “

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked silently into the woods . shinji could feel the tension , what if they heard aizen ? he WAS a bit loud , they were both so into it shinji forgot for a moment where they were . it felt so good , shinji never thought aizen had it in him .

He was so annoyed yesterday , aizen just stopped . and on top of that , he told him to beg . fucking beg . so , he thought he could get back to him , he just didn’t thought it would be this fast . it was weird , that thing that sparkled between them .

But it was fun . testing how far it can go . shinji never considered aizen as anything but his lieutenant , but yesterday , having aizens hands travel all over his body and stroking his hair , it was mind blowing . no one ever made him feel this desperate for something .

Aizen awaken something in him , since that afternoon he came in his room . it was dangerous , playing like that , but the hype was too good to pass . also they both were stupid , shinji wasn’t going to talk about it , and he sure know that aizen wasn’t either . he just hopped it wouldn’t blow up in their face .

“ hirako taichou ? “ urahara asked , bringing shinji back to reality . “ yeah sorry I was thinking “ he said , urahara laughed “ well I could tell , since it’s the fourth time I’ve been calling you “ shinji turned his head to him . ok , he was too deep in thoughts .

“ I’m sorry , probably was thinking too much , what did you want to talk about ? “ urahara looked at him with a meaningful smile “ actually , I came to see if everything is okay with the division , considering the talk we had the other day . “ if only it was the division he could handle it , but aizen was a different story .

“ it’s … still in progress , I’m trying to handle it , it just take time . “ shinji sighed , they walked silently for a little while , then urahara spoke “ I heard aizen . “ shinji did not wanted to handle it . he opened his mouth to reply but urahara stopped him .

“ I know , I can see it on your face , we don’t have to talk about it . just please make sure that you are doing the right thing . and I will make sure hiyori will not speak about it too “ shinji sighed in relief “ thank you , that would be great . “ urahara smiled “ don’t forget that I am here if you need to talk to someone “ he said and smiled .

“ and as I told you , you can call me shinji . hirako taichou is too formal , I don’t like it when we speak , kisuke . “ they looked at each other and nodded .

“ by the way , if we are on the subject , I’m coming to crash in your lab for a little while “ “ didn’t think otherwise “ they both laughed .

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end , he stayed there for HOURS . they talked and played with all sorts of materials in the lab . it was past midnight when shinji got to the division . he felt a bit bad leaving all the work to aizen , he’ll just have to make up for it tomorrow .

He got to his room , and stopped at the door . will aizen come tonight ? he really didn’t know . he wanted him there , but at the same time he didn’t . it will blow up eventually . he sighed , guess he will find out later through the night .

He opened the door and stopped . well he got his answer . aizen was on his bed sleeping on his back , his uniform open , probably from turning . his chest and stomach was showing , all the way to where his belt is , just above his privet parts . his pants traveled up to his thighs showing even more skin . his face was towards shinji , he was wearing his glasses and his hair was a mess around him . he probably didn’t plan on falling asleep .

He looked beautiful . shinji just stood there looking at him . a few seconds past and shinji walked to the far end to change his cloths , trying to be as quite as possible . he finished quickly and walked to the bed . now this is going to be a problem . aizen was in the middle all limbs on every corner .

He had no choice but to wake him up . he sat on the small piece that aizen didn’t cover , and stretched his hand to his face . he brushed the stray of hair that was on his face and placed his palm on his cheek , he moved his thumb and whispered “ aizen ? aizen can you move a bit ? “

No reply . great . he everted his gaze to aizens neck , chest , and finely his stomach . with his eyes , his hand also moved , palm flat on his skin , it felt smooth . his eyes and hand reached the belt . he lingered there for a minute , wandering what he should do , he moved his eyes back to aizens face , making a decision to try and wake him again .

He retreated his hand back to his cheek and called him again , this time louder “ aizen ? I really need you to move , I really don’t wanna move you myself , ‘am tiered “ . this time it worked . aizen made little sounds of annoyance , raising his hand to his face and opening his eyes , he looked at shinji “ taichou ? what time is it ? “ he asked , looking around the room .

Eventually his eyes landed on shinji “ it’s late , I just need you to move a bit so I can get in “ . aizen didn’t move . he just kept looking at him . then he raised his hand and placed it on top of shinjis hand . they sat there in silence , neither moving .

shinji started moving his thumb again , slowly he changed his position on the bed , not breaking eye contact he lifted himself and positioned himself between aizens thighs , using his knees to open aizens legs , he was towering him .

slowly , he lowered himself until their body touched , their faces were close , he took his hand from aizens cheek to his chest , aizen hummed in agreement , shinji looked at him , and he couldn’t stop himself from saying

“ you’re beautiful “

Aizen moaned . hard . and at the same time he lifted his hips , meeting shinjis dick and rubbing himself on him . his hands reached his shirt and pulled on it “ please move “ he said

Shinji was lost , what the hell just happened , did .. did aizen had a .. ? he needed to test it , aizen was whimpering below him , waiting for him to move , but shinji didn’t move , he had other plans . he moved his face to aizens ear breathing hard and with not skipping one bit he said “ you look so good like that , all your uniform is open your body screaming for me to touch you , god the things I wanna do to you , look at you , beautiful , just plain beau.. ahh! “

Aizen caught shinji off gourd , while shinji was whispering to his ear , aizen moaned louder and louder moving his hips faster and faster , chasing his relies , he moved his hand to shinjis head , pulling on his hair . hard .

Shinji saw stars . he met aizen half way with his hips , god it felt good “ aizen ahh pull , fuck , pull harder “ he moaned to his ear , and aizen obliged “ taichou , don’t stop talking , so , so close please “ aizen moaned back to him .

They were both lost , shinji whispering to aizens ear , and aizen pulling on shinji hair , they moved faster and faster , with every pull of hair , shinji was moaning and praising faster “ so good … look at you … you feel so good … “ and with every praise aizen was pulling harder .

The bed moved with them , shinji was desperate , it was so long from the last time he came , they moved in sync , shinjis hands traveling on aizens skin , wanting to touch everything , they were close .

“taich ahh taichou faster , don’t stop , coming , fuck coming ! “ aizen screamed moving his hips even harder and faster while coming . shinji was right behind , hearing aizen coming was his last strew , moaning to aizens ear he came seconds after aizen .

Shinji dropped himself on top of aizen , breathing hard , he was so tiered he couldn’t move . he could feel aizen breathing below him . he felt calm , his eyes starting to close . he felt aizen moving a bit and was ready to complain , but then aizen stopped moving and placed his hand on top of shinjis head , playing with his hair .

“ god if feels good “ shinji half moaned half whispered . “ still needs me to move ? “ aizen asked sarcastically “ shut up go to sleep “ shinji replied . but aizen didn’t finish . “ someone is a bit kinky , what was it ? ‘pull harder ‘ ? good to know you have a week spot , might be tempted to try and use it to my advantage “

Shinji moved a bit , pinning aizen down with his hand flat on his chest , moving his mouth to his ear “ at least I don’t come in my pants to being a **good boy** “ he bites back , moving his hips once at the words ‘good boy ‘ .

Aizen moaned tiredly trying to meet shinjis hips with his own , but shinji was faster , he held his hips down with his other hand , continuing to whisper in his ear “ maybe **I** could use it to my advantage , but for now move to the side so I can lie on the bed . “

Shinji moved a bit so that aizen could move to the side , making room for him to lie down . they settled in bed , both facing the opposite direction , both aware that the other was awake . it was quite and cold without aizen stroking his hair . 

But aizen was plying dirty , and shinji was having none of it . they were tasting each other , and if aizen was playing dirty , shinji could play even dirtier . this was too dangerous , they were walking on thin ice , no one really know what was going on . but shinji wanted to keep going . he just hopped aizen wanted to keep going as well .

Slowly , sleep took over him , he closed his eyes and drifted away . the last thing he remembered was aizens hand creeping around his waist pushing shinji against him and whispering in his ear

“ good night taichou “


End file.
